Dargon Ball Z rewrite (My version)
by FATEMURDER
Summary: My rewrite version of Dragon Ball Z. There are many thing I thing can be imrpoved in orginal Dragon Ball Z so I try to make my own version of Dragon Ball Z. (For people that like the original story I don't recommend to read it, as I make some change here and there to suit my taste)


Thing turned for the worst for Buma, Krillin, and Roshi, as today they are supposed to have gathering with Goku and his son Gohan.

However, the sudden appearance of an alien race called Saiyan ruin their day.

The alien call himself Raditz and he claim to be Goku's brother, he told them that Goku is supposed to be here to conquer earth, but losing his memory Goku ended up living in this planet as if he is one of the local. Well none of it matter now as it already passed.

The reasons Raditz here is pick Goku up to return to space.

Apparently, a few decades ago, their home planet destroyed by some asteroids and as a result the Saiyan races are nearly extinct. So Raditz decided to pick Goku up and bring him along to meet with the rest of the survivor. If it is only this Goku might actually accept the offer, but the problem is Raditz and the rest of the Saiyans make a living by conquering Planet and sold it to people, and they want Goku to proof his worth by killing the people on Earth.

Needless to say Goku refused immediately, but Raditz refuse to take no for an answer.

He kidnapped Goku's child Gohan threaten to take the boy with him unless Goku kill the people on Earth. Goku obviously about to give a chase to Raidtz but alone he stand no chance at that time Piccolo appeared offering an alliance. To get rid Raditz who is a threat for both of them, and Goku accepted it. Thanks to Piccolo cooperation, Raditz manage to be defeated, but the price of it is Goku lives.

However, even if Goku is death they still think they can just revive him with Dragon Balls, so none of them are worrying about that. It was only when Raditz heard their conversations about Dragon Balls, and told them his allies will come here to take the Dragon Balls and conquer this Planet as well they all start to panic.

In response to this Kami decided to take Goku body, and help to train Goku in the after world.

Piccolo on the other hand take away Gohan saying he will train the boy.

All three of them doesn't see it, but apparently Gohan was the one that give a fatal blow at Raditz. Seeing this potential Piccolo decided to train the boy himself.

In the end all three of them were left alone all by themselves.

"So, what should we do?" Krillin asked

"We need to gather the Dragon Balls obviously! Kami might want to train Goku in the afterlife, but we should still try to gather the Dragon Ball to make sure we can revive Goku anytime we want." Bulma answered

Roshi also nodded in agreement to this.

"Yeah you guys do that. I on the other hand will try to contact the rest of the gang like Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. We might need their power if we want to fight the Saiyan that will come here."

"…Alright I guess that decide what we need to do for now, but what about Gohan?" Krillin asked in concern

At this question Roshi expression turned grim…

"Unfortunately. Even if we gather the rest of the gang I'm not sure we could take Gohan back from Piccolo. We can only hope that Piccolo actually train Gohan properly."

"…But what should we tell to Chichi? Tell about her husband death alone is already bad news, but telling her that her son is kidnapped by Piccolo would make it worse."

At best Chichi will most likely passed out, worst she might got crazy from all the stress.

While they have barely any interaction with Chichi, seeing the wife of their precious friend in that kind of condition is not something they wish to.

"…Think we should hide this from her? Like maybe telling her Gohan and Goku is at your place, and going to stay for a while." Bulma asked for opinion

"…It might work for a while, but once a few days passed she definitely get suspicious. Sooner or later we need to told her." Roshi ordered his disciple

"Fair point, but can we delay inform her for a bit. I get a feeling that if we inform her now, she will force us to help her search for Gohan."

It is not like Bulma doesn't want to help the boy.

However, as much as she hate to say this right now gathering the Dragon Balls and contacted their friends took priority.

"…Not to mention I still need to contact Jaco. Who knows we might be able to get some extra help?"

""Jaco?""

Hearing the unfamiliar name, the master and disciple duo tilt their head.

"…He was an alien friends I make as a child, he work as a Galactic Patrol an organization similar to police on Earth. He should be able to lend us some help."

"Wait! You knew an alien?" Krillin ask

As Krillin and Roshi never come in contact with Alien before meeting Raditz, hearing Bulma actually having an alien friend actually took them by surprise.

"…Yeah. Well to be more specific he is not exactly my friends, but my elder sister's firends."

"Wait you have a sister? How come you never told us about this?"

"Well my sister left home to be an adventurer, and now she is independent from our family and make a living for herself, so I never really got a chance to introduce you guys to her."

"That's explain, but anyway let's return to this 'Jaco' guy. Can he even be trusted? Not to be bias, but our experience with raditz doesn't exactly gave us a great image for alien." Krillin asked

Especially when their friends died because of him.

"I think so, yeah. I've known him since a child, so I can at least say he is not someone that harm people for fun. If anything he is the type that help people."

"…I guess we can trust him somewhat then, but before we moved on with this subject we should move from here, and head back to Kame house first." Roshi suggested

Bulma and Krillin nodded.

Obviously they retrieved Raditz ship first to make sure no one found the ship, and after that they head back to the Kame house.

0000

On the other hand at middle of nowhere.

Piccolo figures can be seen floating around and he is currently carrying Gohan around.

"…Get up kid."

Piccolo said it softly, but his act completely the opposite.

He throw Gohan who still passed out to the ground, just like that as if he is a trash or something.

"…Ouch. Eh? W-Where am I? W-Where is my dad?"

"In the dessert, I will not tell you anything beyond that. As for your second questions, your dad died fighting." Answered Piccolo

Death, hearing this word Gohan unable to process what Piccolo mean at first, and apparently Piccolo noticed that Gohan is confused by his word so he begon to explain

"Before we continue, I like to ask how far did you remember before you pass out."

As Piccolo ask that question Gohan finally remembered what happened.

He was kidnapped by his uncle, and his father and this person who his father called Piccolo fought his uncle. However, seeing they are losing in anger Gohan slammed his uncle.

"…I-I slammed my uncle, b-but after that—."

"Well good you at least remember that, you might already guess it but your dad died during the fight against your uncle."

"…N-No…"

Gohan do think of it as a possibility after he remembered about his uncle, but he never thought his dad will died, as his dad is a hero for him. Although Gohan himself do want to be a scholar as his mother want to and he himself prefer studying, he still hold respect to his father who is a very strong martial artist.

"I-It's my fault, i-if only I wasn't caught by my uncle…"

"…Kid I don't care about your stupid self-loathing, we don't have time so I will make it short. In a year, some of your uncle friends will come to earth to come for the Dagon Balls." Piccolo said to Gohan slightly annoyed by still explain the situation to Gohan

Dragon Balls is something that Gohan often heard about.

It is about 7 magical orbs capable of summoning a Dragon that able to grant wishes of the people that gathered all 7 of it. His father often told him that he used to gather them back when he is young, and one of it is the one with 4 stars on Gohan hat.

From Piccolo story most likely his uncle ally will come here to take over the dragon balls in order to grant their personal wishes, and it was definitely not something good.

"…T-That is…I-I know you can just use it, first before they come. My father told me that it will take a year before the Dragon Ball can be used again."

"…It was good that you can think that far, and yes that is the plan that your father friends and that Kami planned. In a year they will revive your father who will train in the underworld in hope he will got strong enough to fight those aliens."

Hearing this Gohan face start to brighten up.

If his father going to comeback then there is hope for them to repel those aliens, and everything could go back to normal. However, Piccolo broke those hope apart with his next words.

"Unfortunately, there is chance that even your father power alone will not be enough to repel those guys. You see how strong your uncle is, and according to him his friends are all stronger than him. If that is true regardless how much can your father power up in a year there is chance his power will not be enough. Which is why I would train you myself."

"…M-Me."

"At that fight against your uncle, you body slam cause for more damage than the one both me and your father make on him. It was more than enough proof you have ridiculous latent power, and this isn't even the first time you shown those power. The first time was when we fought that Garlick Jr. I believe you remember him."

Garlic Jr. is the son of a man that once compete with Kami to be the Guardian for the planet, but because of evil in his heart the previous Guardian chose the current Kami as his heir.

For revenge Galic Jr. attempted to attack Kami, and kill him.

However, at the end of the day he is defeated by Gohan as the young child pushed Garlic Jr. to the Dead Zone.

"I-I remember, b-but that is…"

Although Gohan did somewhat remember of what he did, he didn't sure how he manage to be that powerful. He only remembered that he got ridiculously angry, and then he tried to beat the villain, and when he noticed they got defeated…

It was very unstable power, and Gohan himself never learn how to properly fight from his father, he doesn't think he can actually help out. Unfortunately, Piccolo doesn't care about such thing…

"…Look kid I'm going to be blunt, I don't care whether or not you think it will be impossible for you to do it. You have to do it, or else you will died that is all there is to it."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Glad you asked, your first assignment in order to become strong enough to survive in the wild for 2 months all by yourselves. If you remain weak as you are, you will definitely died."

Hearing this Gohan face turned pale.

Piccolo on the other hand start to think in his head whether or not it was to kind to only make the kid survive for only 2 months. Ideally speaking he want Gohan to learn to survive in the wild for about 5-6 months or at the very least 3 months, but considering the time limits he can't afford wasting those times. He and the boy need to get stronger as fast as possible, time is not their ally.

"…M-Mr. Piccolo, t-there is no way I can do that. Wh-What if an animal attacks me? I don't even have a weapon."

"Oh, so you being barehanded is your excuses now. Fine then."

Saying that Piccolo materialize a swords out of nowhere using his magic.

"Now, there's your weapon. I'm leaving you now."

Saying that Piccolo begin to flew away, leaving Gohan behind.

Gohan begin to cry and shouted Piccolo's name several time, but unfortunately Piccolo never looked back at him.

—In the end the young boy fell asleep from all his cry, and once he realized the night passed

He is all alone in the desert. Although Gohan have no confidence it was clear that from now on he will need to fight for himself.

With that in mind Gohan begin to take his first step in the wild to help himself survive

Unknown to the boy, Piccolo was actually is still watching him at a distance, and still looking out for him. Though soon enough the boy will realize this as well.

0000

On the next day Bulma is now riding her plane and heading toward a small island called the Omori Island.

Originally this island is an island used by Professor Omori for his time travel project, but an accident happened where a lot of people died. Thanks to this the whole experiment is abandoned, now no one lived here other than Professor Omori and one more person…

"Bulma."

On the island there is an adult woman with blond hair waving at Bulma plane, and seeing that Bulma immediately lower her plane altitude to prepare for landing.

Upon landing and leaving her plane, the blond woman immediately greeted her with a hug and Bulma returned with a hug as well.

"It's been a long time Bulma."

"That's true it is indeed been so long sis." Bulma hugged her as she smile brightly

The woman Bulma call sis is Tights, and Bulma biological sister and the oldest daughter of Professor Brief. However, she left her family in order to be an adventurer and thus automatically make Bulma the heiress of Capsule corporation. Currently she is making a living as famous novelist mainly writing science fiction story, and she make the island as her place of resident…

"…It is great to see you're doing well, how is Dr. Omori?"

"He is doing well, for his age. In fact right now he is on the other side of the island fishing."

"I see. By the way, sis has Jaco arrived yet?" Bulma asked

Yesterday after the accident with Raditz, Bulma immediately contacted her sister to call Jaco, as she is the only one that can contact him. Bulma told her that it was an emergency, and Tights immediately contacted Jaco, and manage to get him to visit this island today.

"Yeah, he is inside the house probably watching tv. I will lead the way, follow me Bulma."

Bulma then followed behind Tights, and soon enough they arrived at the house of Dr. Omori.

The both of them then entered the house and head to the living room, and then they welcomed by the sight of a weird looking alien wearing a purple like tight seating around while eating some rice cracker.

"Hm? Oh, Bulma you finally arrived, you sure take your damn sweet time despite asking people coming here for emergency. Do you know how busy an elite policeman like myself is? If you aren't my friends I wouldn't even bother come here!" Jaco said while looking slightly annoyed

"…From the fact that actually visiting this place pretty often to slack off, I doubt you're even that busy." Tights said as she and Bulma take a seat near Jaco

In reality Jaco often visit this place just to slack around.

As earth is part of patrol area, he could easily make excuses to his superior.

"…A-Anyway, what is this emergency you're talking about?" Jaco try to change the subject

"Yeah, Bulma. You never told me on the phone of what exactly you want to tell Jaco."

"Right! Listen here Jaco, actually—"

After that Bulma explained of what took place yesterday.

"A Saiyan! Bulma, you're not making any lie, are you?!"

"I wish I'm. My friends killed by that Saiyan, we plan to revive him of course, but with that bastard friends coming to earth even if we revive him, the earth will still be in danger." Bulma answered

As Jaco listen to this his face turned Pale, and he fought the urge to just slam his head on the table.

"…Bulma I just want to make sure. You're not hoping me to fight the Saiyan alongside you right? Do you know how dangerous those guys are? They called one of the top warrior race in this Universe not for nothing!"

"Is this Saiyan race really that dangerous?" Tights asked

As Tights never seen the Saiyan for herself she is not sure how dangerous they are exactly.

"I don't now the standard of the Saiyan but that Raditz person stronger than Goku and Piccolo combined, and both of them strong enough to take on the world all by themselves." Bulma explained to her sister

"Well at least you got the right idea about how dangerous those guys really are. As you said the Saiyan is indeed dangerous, even with the equipment owned by the Galaxy Patrol it is almost impossible to take them down unless we bring a large number of personnel." Jaco explained

Upon hearing both Bulma and Jaco explanation Tights start to understand the gravity of the situation.

"I-Isn't that bad? Shouldn't we ask help from King Fury? Your friend Goku have saved his life once right? Shouldn't he be willing to help us out?" Tights suggested

"Don't it will only cause panic if your King moved an army. In the first place, with this world technology and average power level you will only send those army to their grave if you ask them to fight the Saiyans." Jaco denied

Jaco is not stupid.

He knew well enough of how weak the people on earth is, there is no way they can do anything against a warrior race that conquer planet using their baby.

"That's why I want to ask your help. I might not know the law of the space but those guys make a living by conquering planet right? Then doesn't that make them a bad guys? Jaco, you're a policeman, right? Then help us caught the Saiyan. If you can't do it yourselves then call for backup." Bulma suggested

"Bulma if I report this to the headquarters then they will find out about your Dragon Ball. Is that fine with you?"

"How is—Ah."

Bulma then realized how stupid it was.

The Saiyan is coming here to earth because they heard about the Dragon Balls, and if Jaco report this to his superior then they will also hear about Dragon Balls. In that case there are chance more people will find out about Dragon Balls, and come to Earth to gather them.

"Even the space patrol is not all clean, some are people that just join for their own greed. There is no guarantee that they will not try to conquer this planet once they heard about the Dragon Balls."

"N-No way… so you can't send help?" Bulma ask in worry

"Unfortunately. In the first place, if this Saiyan are the one who affiliated with that person then most likely the Galactic Patrol will be forbidden from fighting them. Whether or not that person will head to this planet."

"Who are you talking about?" Tights asked a bit confused

Jaco begin to think whether or not he should give explanation about 'that' person, but then again it is not like speaking his name will cause trouble.

"I'm talking about Frieza. He is most likely the employer of those Saiyan, I've heard that among his man he hired several Saiyan survivors. He is one of the most notorious criminals in the whole universe. Furthermore, he has power that make the Saiyan look weak, he could literally take on their whole race all by himself without effort. We the Galactic Patrol are forbidden from ever picking a fight with him."

"Wait! If that Saiayan work for that kind of monster, wouldn't that mean that he might also come here?!" Bulma ask in fear

If Jaco story is true and this Frieza person really that dangerous, then if that person came here, then there will be no hope for them to fight him.

"I doubt it. Just because the Saiyan work for him there is barely any chance they will report back to Frieza about the Dragon Balls. In the first place Frieza forces mostly work under him out of fears, the man think all of his man as trash that worth nothing. if the Saiyan really have wishes to make they would be dumb to report back to Fireza, as the man would definitely take the Dragon Ball away and monopolize it himself."

"Wow, he sounds like a jerk." Bulma said as she started to calm down

"The word doesn't do any justice to explain about Frieza. Anyway, even if Frieza doesn't know about the Saiyan coming here, we can't just attack one of his goons as it might cause conflict with Frieza. There is no way my superior will approve of this even if we hid the fact about Dragon Balls, so give up asking help from the Galactic Patrol."

"…"

At this Bulma begin to run her head at full throttle.

If Jaco can't be relied upon then, the only way to come out of this fight is indeed to gather all the force on Earth. That said the armies is out, as considering of how dangerous the Siayan is they will only drag the fighter down. The only one that can be relied upon is the fighter like Goku, Piccolo Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, etc.

However, will that be enough?

Without clear information about the other party, it is almost impossible to know whether o not our forces is ready to fight the Saiyan. At the very least Bulma wish she could get the information on the Saiyan so she could come up with plan that could increase their chance of winning.

"Ne, Jaco could you at least help us indirectly. I mean like gathering information about the Saiyan? You could tell us about how strong they are or their equipment." Bulma asked

"…Well… I guess that much is fine. Anything else you want?"

"Could you perhaps make sure that what happened on Earth will not spread around? Even if we manage to repel those guys, if another alien come again our effort will be for nothing."

"Those are rather difficult request…"

"Please! Aren't you an elite? You could at least do that much for us." Bulma beg Jaco

"Well I will try, but once the info spread it will be difficult to cover it, so don't hope much."

Bulma nodded at this.

"…Well anyway, I really need to return to my work soon. So if you have anything else you want to tell me do it now."

"Ah, then could you tell me about this?"

Bulma then let out something from her pocket.

Seeing that Jaco opened his eye wide.

"Wait, those are scouter for communication! Where did you pick that?! You better not tell me that that thing is working?!"

"I don't think so, I picked this from Raditz corpse along with his armour and spaces-pod. However this has the most damage from the fight, may of it's part is broken" Bulma explained

Hearing this Jaco breath in relief

"I thought for sure someone overheard our conversation, thank goodness it was broken."

"So, I suppose that this is the communication in space?"

"That's right, though it's main function is to check the Power Level of a living being."

"Power Level, not that you mention it you've said that word just now, but what exactly is this thing measure?"

"It's what your world call Ki. This device call the amount of Ki that the person capable of using in the form of number. Here I have my very own version of the tools."

With that said Jaco took out a device that looked like a glasses.

Bulma then wear it , and take a look at both Jaco and Tights.

"Tights… is 11 and Jaco… 1200!"

"Fufu, are you surprised, the Galactic Patrolmen have standard to be at least have Power Level of 1000 to be allowed to work in the field."

Surprised doesn't even cut it.

While she figured out that Jaco much stronger than her, she didn't think Jaco power is that high. According to her memory about Raditz he said Goku power only slightly above 400. That mean Jaco is at least 3 times stronger than Goku.

"You said that we can't rely on you on battle, but if you're this strong wouldn't you be able to fight the Saiyan?" Bulma asked

"Don't be ridiculous, the Saiyan average warrior are still stronger than me. In the first place I'm still a Galactic Patrol member, I can't afford fight them either way, unless I want to get fired."

"Well fine, but Jaco if you're at least that strong could you help the fighter on earth to train. Right now my friends are gathering to counter the Saiyan, but as you might guess they're all weaker than you, so I want you to help them out. It will be fine even if it is only once a month or so."

"You sure have a lot of demand, but fine this is emergency I will lend as much help as I can this time around."

Soon after saying that Jaco took his leave from the place and soon enough Bulma also left the place to go back to the Kame house to tell Krillin and Roshi about her talk with Jaco.


End file.
